


Meddling Friends and Awkward Confessions

by RanjuHarukaReon25



Series: How they got together... [1]
Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Awkward Confession, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Matchmaking, Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanjuHarukaReon25/pseuds/RanjuHarukaReon25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranju Tomu and Ranno Hana have chemistry. Everyone can see in. Every one but them. Tired of the top combi being obvious to it, Asumi Rio and the rest of flower troupe decides to take things into their own hands. This is'nt going to end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forming Operation: Get RanRan together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for takarazuka and on Ao3 so, please be nice!
> 
> ‘Thoughts’  
> "Speech"
> 
> This is going to be split into either two or three parts so i'll post the next part(s) soon.

Ranju Tomu P.O.V.

“Hey, Ran-chan, great rehearsal today,” I congratulate Ranno Hana, my Top Musumeyaku, for her performance today.

 

“Thank you, Mayu-san,” she smiled back at me.

 

_Calm down, Tomu, you’re just friends, only friends, nothing more, only friends_ I thought while talking to her. We continued to talk for a few minutes.

 

“Hey, Ranno, I was wondering if you want to grab a bite to eat,” I asked casually while in my mind I was screaming at me. _You idiot, what do you think you’re doing, why would she want to go with you. She probably has other reservation’s or she might want to go home to have dinner_ I continued to yell at myself while she started to speak.

 

“I’d love to get something to eat,” she smiled at me again.

 

_See, she doesn’t want to get dinner with you, she has other- wait, what, did she just say yes? YES_ I considered doing a happy dance but then decided against it.

 

“Well, there’s this new place down the street and I heard great reviews, so you want to check it out.” I asked her leading her out of the rehearsal room and then the building grabbing our stuff.

 

Asumi Rio P.O.V.

I crossed my arms and sighed. “Is it just me or are they acting like complete fools in love,” I asked no one.

 

“Pretty much,” someone said behind me. I turned around.

 

“They should just stop flirting and confess,” someone else said.

 

“Yeah,” someone to my right said.

“But how, they aren’t going to confess to each other unless we intervene,” I said, thoughtfully.

 

We all thought about it. _What if we, no, that won’t work. What about if we do that, no, again, that won’t work. Ugh, nothing would work, unless…_ I smiled as I thought it out, _perfect._

 

“Alright, I got it,” I smiled in satisfaction.

 

“What is it, Asumi-san,” I underclassman asked me. _Even the newbies can see the chemistry between them_ I thought in dryly.

 

“Alright, everyone, gather around, here’s what well do. We’ll wait till its lunch break…”.

 

XXXXX

Later that night

 

Ranju Tomu P.O.V.

“Thank you Mayu-san, for dinner, you didn’t have to pay though,” Ran-chan protested as we walked out of the restaurant.

 

“You’re welcome, Ran-chan, and anyways I’m the one who insisted on paying,” I reassured her. We continued to talk for a few blocks.

 

“Hey, um, Ran-chan, it’s getting late and I was wondering if you would mind if I walked you home,” I asked her a bit nervously.

 

“Yeah, sure, I wouldn’t mind,” she beamed. I smiled and offered her my arm. She giggled and took it.

 

We continued to walk down the street. We talked about anything and everything. I never wanted this to end but her apartment was coming in view and I got sad for some reason.

 

When we got there we climbed the stairs and walked to her door.

 

“Well, I guess this is good night then,” I sighed. I didn’t want this to end but we had rehearsals tomorrow and we couldn’t be late.

 

“Yeah,” she replied, as if distracted. Silence.

 

“Well good night and see you tomorrow,” I hugged her and turned away to start walking. “Night,” She called from behind me. I turned around and smiled. She smiled back and then opened her door the go in.

 

I started the long walk home to my apartment. _Why didn’t I just drive my car to the place, like I do most days_ I thought, irritated at myself. _Because you forgot your keys in a rush_

 

I retorted back. I sighed and looked up. _Shit, it looks like it’s going to rain_ was the last thought before I sprinted on home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on revising the whole story. Will try to do the other chapers soon.


	2. Operation: Get RanRan together, Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its here, the second chapter! Yay!  
> Anyways thank you again for looking at this.  
> 'thoughts'  
> "speech"

Ranju Tomu P.O.V  
I walked into the rehearsal room 30 minutes before rehearsals start but everyone was already here. “Good morning, Ranju-san,” someone called over. I replied back a good morning and dropped my stuff in my usual seat.  
“Good Morning, Tomu-san,” Someone said behind me. I turned around to see who it was.  
“Good morning Rio-san,” I replied to Flower troupes nibante. We talked for a few more minutes before someone called her over. I looked around the room and noticed Ran-chan. She must have walked in while I was talking I deducted as I walked towards her.  
“Hello, Ran-chan,” I greeted her. “Oh, hello, Mayu-san,” she beamed. I smiled at her and had no idea what to say next.  
“Thanks again for dinner last night,” she smiled.  
“You’re welcome,” I smiled back. The was an awkward silence.  
“Well I guess we should go get ready for practice,” she suggested and then walk to her seat. “Yeah,” I sighed to myself, sadly.  
Practice went on till one, which is when we had an hour lunch break. Most people bring their lunch, but others go out and buy lunch. I usually did both depending on what mood I’m in.  
I brought my lunch today so after rehearsals I went over to my seat and pulled out my lunch from my bag. I noticed Ran wasn’t around. ‘She must have gone out to get some lunch,’ I thought, hiding my disappointment. ‘We usually have lunch together,’ I thought while eating my lunch. 

Ranno Hana P.O.V.  
‘Hmm, I wonder if Mayu-san would like to go out to lunch today,’ I thought as I went over to my seat. I grabbed my purse and walked towards the door. I looked around to see if I could find her. I couldn’t see her.  
‘I guess she left to get lunch already,’ I thought, a bit disappointed. I enjoyed having dinner with her last night. I decided to go get my lunch by myself.  
Halfway out the building I ran into Asumi-san. “Hello, Asumi-san,” I greeted her half heartily. “Hello, Hana-san,” she greeted back.  
I was going to continue walking but she then said something. “Hey, um, Hana-can I show you something,” she asked me politely.  
“Um, sure,” I said, a bit suspiciously. I fallowed her down a hall. After a few minutes of walking we reached a door. ‘What,’ I thought, stopping behind her. She opened the door and motioned for me to walk up to it. I walked towards it and looked in. It was a broom closet. ‘What,’ I thought in confusion.  
“Gomensai,” she apologized and then pushed me in and locked the door behind me. 

Ranju Tomu P.O.V.  
I was half way through my lunch when Asumi-san walked up to me. “Ranju-san, fallow me,” she addressed me as she came up to me. “O…k…, um why,” I asked standing up. She didn’t reply and just walked away.  
She led me down a few halls and a few turns later I saw a door. ‘What,’ I thought stopping behind her. She motioned me to come closer. I did so and she opened the door and then pushed me in. 

Ranno Hana P.O.V.  
After a few attempts at the door I sat down in the corner. I forgot my phone so I couldn’t call anyone for help. I sat there, waiting, for someone to notice I was gone and come look for me.  
I realized that it was still lunch break so no one would notice I was gone. I sighed and closed my eyes.  
I suddenly heard footsteps coming this way. I stood up. The footsteps stopped in front of the door. The door opened and I was momentarily blinded by the light. When I looked again I saw someone being shoved in and then the door closing again. 

Asumi Rio P.O.V.  
I felt bad for doing this but it had to be done. ‘It’s for their own good. I mean everyone can see that they like each other, well except them, but still everyone can see it,’ I thought after locking the door behind them. 

Ranju Tomu P.O.V.  
I straightened up and looked around. “Mayu-san,” someone asked me. I looked at them and noticed that Ran-chan was here to. “Ran-chan, what are you doing here,” I asked her in disbelief.  
“Well, Asumi-san lead me here and hen shoved me in,” she explained to me. “Same,” I said in shock, trying to figure out why Asumi-san did this. We waited in silence for a few minutes, thinking. Suddenly a slip of paper was slipped under the door. I picked it up and read it. It read:

Dear Tomu-san and Hana-san,  
Look, I am so sorry for pushing you into the closet but I had no choice. Everyone knows you like each other so why don’t we make this easier for everyone and just confess to each other. If you don’t, well then, we’ll just keep you in there.  
Sincerely,  
Asumi Rio

‘That little punk,’ I thought, scowling. “What does it say,” Ran-chan asked me curiously. I handed it to her and started to think about it.  
‘Hmm, they say that we like each other so what if I…. no, she’ll hate me. How about…. no, that won’t work either…………. I got it, I ‘ll just do that,’ I thought quickly.  
Ran-chan looked up at me, “what do they mean-”. I quickly walked up to her and kissed her. I closed my eyes as she did the same. I hear my heart beat faster as I put my arms around her. She put her hands in my hair. I moan quietly. I never wanted this to end but because we had to breath I pulled away.  
I open my eyes and look at her. She had her eyes closed still and I couldn’t help but smile. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I gulped, I still had my arms around her. She smiled and I smiled back. We laughed and pressed our foreheads together. I nuzzled her cheek as we continued to laugh.  
After a few minutes of laughing and smiling I decided to confess. “Hey, um, Ran-chan,” I asked nervously. “Yes,” she replied. I looked down.  
“Well, um, you see, I, um, I, I love you,” I finally managed to get it out. She gasped and I looked up. She smiled at me. “I love you, too,” she said and then kissed me. I smiled as we continued to kiss, oblivious to the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and that should be it.  
> Next chapter should be up soon


	3. Operation: Get RanRan together, complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the it, the last chapter of part 1 of my series. 
> 
> 'Thoughs'  
> "Speech"

Ranju Tomu P.O.V.  
“And, were here,” I announced as Ran-chan an I reached the doors to the rehearsal room. We were holding hands as I opened the doors. Ever since yesterday, we were ‘going out’. I heard chatter on the other side. Everyone stopped talking as we walked in. ‘So much for walking in quietly,’ I thought to myself.  
Rio-san walked up to us. I scowled at her. “What,” she asked innocently. “You know what,” I growled out.  
“Heheheh, well…,” she said sheepishly. “It was Asumi-san’s idea,” someone called out. She had the decency to look sorry. I sighed.  
“Well, I guess there was something good that came out of it,” I smiled. I looked at Ran and she looked back at me. We smiled at each other. Everyone sighed in relief as if they were afraid of something.  
“Alright, everyone, let’s get to work so we can go home early,” I barked at them with a smile. Everyone got up and rushed around to get props, find the music and to find scripts. I looked at Rio-san.  
“That includes you to, you know,” I pointed out. “I know,” she replied. “Then get going,” I ordered. “Ok, Tomu-san,” she mock saluted me and walked off. I sighed as Ran-chan came up behind me. “Ready to deal with the match-makers,” I joked, referring to the rest of the troupe.  
“There not that bad,” she chided me, walking to her seat.  
“I know, but I can joke, right,” I asked, walking behind her.  
“Yes, I guess so,” she replied sitting down.  
“Wait, what do you mean ‘I guess so’,” I asked her sitting down. I didn’t get an answer because someone ask what scene we would be rehearsing.  
I quickly told them and went back to asking her, but she was already talking to someone else. I sulked and decided to watch the scene they were practicing.  
After a few hours of rehearsals, it was lunch time so we took a break. Ran and I went out to get some lunch at a small café by the building. It was pretty uneventful, we just talked about the upcoming performance and other stuff. We walked back to the building, shortly after.  
We sat down in the room, waiting for everyone else to come in.  
Asumi Rio P.O.V.  
I know Ranju was mad at me earlier but I was just glad that they are finally together. I could tell everyone was too. I smiled as I saw them holding hands while talking to each other.  
‘Finally’  
Ranju Tomu P.O.V.  
After a few more hours of rehearsing, we decided to call it quits and go home. I was going drive Ran home but I had to do something first.  
I walked up to Rio and thanked her. “I guess I should thank you for pushing me in a closet,” I said to her. She looked shocked. I smirked as I walked back to Ran. She looked at me, questionly. I smiled at her and put my arm around her. She smiled back and put her head on my shoulder as we walked out of the door.  
‘Finally’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! this is the end of part one of my series 'How they got together'.  
> The next pair up will be ChieNene, so keep your eyes peeled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness but thank you for reading and giving me a shot at this. I promise to do better in the future.
> 
> The next part will be up soon.


End file.
